Salvame
by Earwend
Summary: Setsuna x Todos, esto es Yaoi. Puede contener spolier : Setsuna queda herido tras una mision y sus compañeros deben de ayudarle, pero este sera solo el primer desencadenante de un problema aun mayor.Lemon en capitulos mas adelante.Leelo ;


Puede contener posibles spoliers(o como se escriba u_u) es YAOI Chicox chico si no te mola pues no leas ;)

Es un Setsuna x Todos sobre todo x Lockon...Más adelante habra Lemon :)

_Disclamer: Los persnajes no me al creador de la serie(Jooooo)_

Ellos cuatro, habían pasado por una dura prueba; atrapados en una trampa enemiga durante casi dieciséis horas. Sus Gundams habían sido bombardeados sin parar con la simple intención de dejarlos inutilizados. Manteniéndolos a la defensiva con todos los Mobil suits. La parte más aterradora de este plan era lo cerca que habían estado del éxito. Una vez que los pilotos de Celestial Being se habían separado y habían sido aislados de la previsión de Sumeragi Lee, el enemigo solo había necesitado mandar una oleada de ataques sin tregua hacia ellos, para mantenerlos a la defensiva.  
Los Gundams, habían protegido a sus pilotos de una parte del daño, pero cada meister sentía las reverberaciones de cada golpe repercutir en sus cuerpos. Las ondas de choque los dañaban tanto interior como externamente al igual que sus huesos, el ataque del enemigo los sacudió sin parar, horas y horas en el desierto. No había interrupción y esto pasaba factura a los pilotos, tanto en su cuerpo como en cansancio. Los humanos no estaban hechos para recibir palizas sin descanso.

Como señalando el final, los gritos agónicos de Setsuna pasaron por las radios de los pilotos. La onda de choque que Ali Al-Saache había enviado al Exia, era devastadora. No era un arma para someter a un Mobil suits, se basaba en la total y completa misión de torturar al piloto del Gundam. Algo tan sombrío como eso, parecía encajar con Saache. El Gundam de este había tumbado al Exia en las arenas del desierto, su forma de araña parecía impedir el movimiento de este, Ali se disponía a asesinar a Setsuna cuando en ese momento tres completos desconocidos aparecieron.

Y de alguna manera-milagrosamente-se había salvado; rescatado por tres desconocidos, los Gundams eran extraños...no parecían Gundams. Habían conseguido huir gracias a estos. Los Gundams volaron juntos directos a la isla que había sido establecida como cuartel general en la tierra, los pilotos obligándose a permanecer despiertos, la adrenalina, había desaparecido hacia horas, en el combate y esto solo agravaba el cansancio.

Cuando llegaron los pilotos, la tripulación del Ptolemaios aun no se encontraba allí. Tieria, Allelujah y Lockon salieron de sus respectivas cabinas cayendo al suelo sólido, agradecidos. Quitándose los cascos de protección intentando tomar bocanadas de aire fresco, después de tantas horas de respirar el aire viciado. Lockon soltó una risita, una risa histérica, producto del ligero mareo de alivio que sintió al estar fuera, a salvo. Allelujah se unió a él por un momento y miró a Tieria, quien los observaba sin atisbo de humor en su expresión. Lo único que les salvó de un reproche por su parte, fue su notorio agotamiento.

Se miraron durante un instante al percatase casi a la vez de algo extraño. Dirigieron su mirada hacia el Exia que no se había movido desde el aterrizaje. De por si eso no era muy preocupante sabían que Setsuna era solitario, quizás no querría bajar, pero era preocupante que no hubiese dicho nada durante el vuelo, ni siquiera había informado de la condición del Exia cuando lo estaban haciendo todos, preocupante, eso era.

-¿Setsuna...?- Llamó Lockon, acercándose lentamente hacia el inmóvil Exia. No hubo respuesta, ningún movimiento, nada para mostrar que el piloto en el interior había oído o incluso se había percatado de que habían llegado. Se miraron con la preocupación escrita en el rostro y Tieria con la mirada fija en el inmóvil Gundam. Apoyo una de sus manos en una de las piernas del Exia. Tieria se quedó así durante un momento de tensión, antes de que la cabina empezara a moverse, abriéndose por el piloto del interior.  
Lockon salió precipitadamente subiendo por el Mobil suits, para llegar hasta la cabina, donde el niño estaba, Allelujah detrás de él como su sombra. Allelujah dejo escapar su respiración contenida con sorpresa al igual que Lockon miraba con la boca abierta la cabina. Setsuna se derrumbó casi de inmediato en el asiento del piloto. Su cabeza reposaba blandamente sobre su hombro, un brazo colgaba débilmente, sin fuerza sobre los mandos de control y el otro estaba sobre su regazo. Incluso sin ver mucho más podían notar que ese era el nombrado cansancio en forma pura. Pero no fue su postura lo que los sobresaltó, era la sangre que cubría el interior de su casco. En la comisura de Setsuna, podía significar cualquier cosa, desde una lengua mordida hasta una lesión interna, obviamente mucho más peligroso. Esto último parecía más probable, ya que como Lockon había notado la mano sobre su regazo podía indicar que se agarraba él estomago justo antes de caer inconsciente.

Después de una breve mirada, Allelujah y Lockon se pusieron en movimiento sacando a Setsuna de allí. Lockon entro en la cabina de vuelo y metió las manos bajo el cuerpo del niño, levantándolo lo más suavemente que pudo. Allelujah le ayudó a sacar al chico, con cuidado mientras bajaban al suelo. Tieria estaba al pie del Gundam, frunciendo el ceño-preocupado-lanzando miradas furtivas a Setsuna.

Allelujah dio un paso atrás una vez que el niño fue colocado con cuidado en la tierra. Lockon se arrodilló a su lado y comenzó a quitarle el casco azul, con cuidado. El aspecto de Setsuna era diez veces peor que con el tinte azulado del casco.

Su piel estaba de una blancura cadavérica, con excepción de las ojeras oscuras bajo sus ojos demostrando aun más el agotamiento al que había llegado su cuerpo. Había sangre goteando de su boca, seca y endurecida también, un hilillo de rojo brillante salía de su nariz. Tenía el pelo enmarañado y pegajoso de sudor, sus ojos estaban cerrados pero sus párpados, enmarcados por sus largas y oscuras pestañas negras, revoloteaba sin descanso.

Lockon frunció aun más el ceño al ver el aspecto del mas joven de los pilotos. Apretó los dedos contra el estomago de Setsuna, sondeando cuidadosamente la zona. No estaba seguro de lo que él pretendía encontrar, pero no podía esperar, y cruzarse de brazos solo mirándole sufrir.

-Setsuna, despierta... –Seguía con la mano aun recorriendo su abdomen. -Vamos... – Su voz arrastraba en la demanda un tinte casi suplicante con la mezcla de un gruñido frustrado.

Cerca, Tieria y Allelujah intercambiaron una mirada tensa. Después de un momento habló Allelujah, tratando de llenar el silencio que empezaba a pensar en sobre ellos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que el resto tardara en llegar?- Su voz estaba sin emoción, recordándoles la fatiga causada por las ultimas horas, el cansancio que peleaba por cerrar sus párpados.  
-Voy a tratar de contactar con ellos-La respuesta llego de parte de Tieria que los miraba con el ceño

Camino hasta su Gundam subiendo hasta ocupar su cabina, tratando contactar al Ptolemaios.  
El silencio era opresivo, solo rota por la ligera respiración de Setsuna, Allelujah mirando lo que hacia su compañero. Lockon tanteaba con cuidado las costillas de Setsuna, palpando todo lo suave que podía.  
El grito de respuesta a las acciones de Lockon, fue peor que el silencio, decidió Allelujah.

Las mejillas de Setsuna tomaron un tinte rojizo como si de repente le hubiese entrado una fiebre muy alta, a la vez que su respiración se aceleraba.

Cerraba los ojos con fuerza hasta tal punto que sus cejas casi se tocaban. Lockon cogió su mano y le miro con arrepentimiento por la reacción que habían tenido sus acciones de exploración. Había conseguido la atención de Setsuna y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a perder.

-Setsuna... ¡Setsuna!¿Me oyes?-Su voz en un tono claro alto y ciertamente preocupado.

-Aa-ah... -Setsuna respiro profundamente con un gemido de agonía y un escalofrió repentino de dolor sacudió su cuerpo.

Lockon agarro sus hombros con firmeza hasta que pasó.

Setsuna con gran esfuerzo consiguió levantar los párpados lo suficiente como para mirar al meister sobre él.

-¿L-Lockon... ?- Murmuro con la voz pastosa, producto de la sangre, haciendo muecas de dolor todo el tiempo.  
-Shh...estoy aquí Setsuna. –respondió con todo el valor que consiguió reunir. La expresión del chico se relajo un poco, y sus párpados empezaron a caer de nuevo. -¡Hey... quédate conmigo, Setsuna!- Insistió Lockon con casi urgencia en su voz, apretando suavemente sus hombros.

-L-lockon... Stratos... ...-Dijo el nombre jadeando entre cada silaba pronunciada. Su mano agarra casi con urgencia el mono de este. -Los Gundams... –Su voz sonaba temblorosa- Exia... es-esta-Sonaba cansado y cada silaba mas espesa en respecto al sonido.  
Lockon se quedó mirando al muchacho, mientras hablaba, luchando por mantener el rostro sereno a pesar de poder ver más sangre fresca salir de su boca.  
-No te preocupes de eso ahora, Setsuna.-A pesar de sus intentos, Lockon podía oír el miedo en su propia voz.-Solo sigue conmigo-

_Autora: Ultimamente estoy aficionada a Setsuna, pero sobretodo ha hacer sufrir a mis personajes *_* Asique no me asesineis por hacerselo pasar mal a Setsuna ^^_

_Otra cosa... Chavales comentadme ¿Eh? Qué no cuesta nada ._

_Solo pincha en ese boton de abajo_


End file.
